dont_starvefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Molosse
Molosse= |-| Été= , , , 20 % |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 10 |sanitydrain = -40/min |specialAbility = Brûle les alentours quand tué. |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "firehound" }} |-| Hiver= ×2, 20% |attackPeriod = 2 |runSpeed = 10 |sanitydrain = -40/min |attackRange = 3 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "icehound" }} Les molosses '(en anglais : ''Hounds, « chiens de chasse ») aussi appelés '''Chiens sauvages ou loups) sont des monstres agressifs qui attaquent en groupe le personnage tous les 3 à 13 jours, quelle que soit l'heure de la journée et quelle que soit la saison. Le joueur est prévenu de leur arrivée par des grognements et par une phrase dite par le personnage. Plus le joueur est avancé dans sa partie (nombre de jour de survie), moins les grognements dureront longtemps, laissant ainsi moins de temps au joueur pour se préparer. Ils ne se trouvent généralement pas en explorant, sauf si le personnage tombe sur un antre. Cette structure apparaissant naturellement sert de demeure aux molosses. Dans la version de base du jeu, ces structures se retrouvent plus fréquemment dans le mode aventure que dans le mode bac à sable et uniquement dans les biomes forêts et terrains rocheux. Ils attaquent au début du jeu en meute de deux ou trois. Puis, plus le joueur survit, plus ils seront nombreux à attaquer. Il se peut qu'un ou plusieurs Molosses rouges fassent leur apparition lors d'attaques en été. De la même manière, il se peut qu'un ou plusieurs Molosses bleus fassent partie de la meute lors d'attaques en hiver. Molosse rouge Le Molosse rouge (en anglais : "Flame Hound, « chien de flammes », ou Hellhound, « chien des Enfers »)'' apparaît principalement en été. Il est l'opposé du Molosse bleu. Il possède moins de vie que les Molosses normaux mais possède une grande résistance au gel et n'est pas vulnérable au feu. À sa mort, il explose en brûlant tout ce qui se trouve autour (structures, objets et mobs). Il y a donc lieu de faire attention à l'endroit où tuer cette créature. Il lâche toujours un tas de cendre, une dent de molosse et de la viande de monstre et parfois gemme rouge (20 %) nécessaire à la fabrication du bâton de feu et de l'amulette de résurrection. Plusieurs Molosses rouges peuvent se trouver près d'un Piège du Bâton de feu. Il y en a 4 ou 5 qui dorment tant que le bâton n'est pas ramassé, le moyen le plus sûr pour s'emparer du bâton est de les affronter un à un. Les autres chiens ne se réveilleront pas. Molosse bleu Le Molosse bleu (en anglais : ''Blue Hound « chien de chasse bleu »)'' apparaît principalement en hiver. Il est l'opposé du Molosse rouge. Lorsqu'il est tué, il lâche toujours deux dents de molosse, une viande de monstre et parfois une gemme bleue (20 %). Bien que moins résistant que le molosse classique, il fait plus de dommages, ne peut être gelé et ses morsures peuvent geler le personnage. Les molosses bleus peuvent apparaitre pendant les chasses hivernales des Mac Tusks, il y en a alors deux. Ils apparaissent aussi lors des attaques habituelles des molosses mais généralement pas avant le second hiver. Par contre, après le jour 100, plus de la moitié des Molosses d'hiver sont des Molosses bleus. Ils font également partie du piège du Bâton de Glace qui est représenté par 4 ou 5 Molosses bleus qui dorment tant que le bâton n'est pas ramassé Dès que celui-ci est ramassé par le personnage, tous les molosses bleus se réveillent en même temps et attaque le personnage. Le moyen le plus sûr pour s'emparer du bâton est de les affronter un à un alors qu'ils sont encore tous endormis. Attaquer un molosse ne provoque pas le réveil des autres. De plus ces molosses ne réapparaissant pas, il est possible de se reposer et se régénérer entre chaque attaque. Comportement Lorsqu'ils apparaissent, les molosses attaquent immédiatement. Contrairement aux autres monstres, ils ne sont pas distraits par la viande laissée au sol même s'ils la mangent parfois lorsqu'ils perdent leur intérêt pour le personnage. Après un certain temps, ils peuvent s’intéresser et s'attaquer à n'importe quel autre créature si le personnage est assez loin. Ils peuvent partir poursuivre une autre cible ailleurs puis revenir chasser le personnage. S'il y a des murs entre le personnage et les molosses, ils les attaqueront et ce même s'il y a une entrée au « fort ». Les Molosses ne disparaissent pas après un temps ce qui veut dire que si le personnage les perd dans un lieu reculé, quand il reviendra dans cette zone, ils seront toujours présents et l'attaqueront à vue. Avertissement Peu de temps avant l'arrivé des Molosses, le personnages préviendra le joueur grâce à ces phrases. De plus, des hurlements se feront entendrent au loin ; lorsque que les Molosses sont apparus, les hurlements sont remplacés par des bruits de course. *Wilson : “Did you hear that?” = « Avez-vous entendu ça ? » *Willow : “Show yourself!” = « Montre-toi ! » *Wolfgang : “I hear puppies!” = « J'entends des chiots ! » *Wendy : “The hounds are baying.” = « Les chiens aboient. » *Wickerbottom: “Something is approaching.” = « Quelque chose approche. » *WX-78 : “SOMETHING IS COMING.” = « QUELQUE CHOSE ARRIVE. » *Woodie : “There’s something out there.” = « Il y a quelque chose là dehors. » *Wes : ... *Maxwell : “The hounds are growing restless.” = « Les chiens sont de plus en plus agités. » * Wilgrfid : “The beasts are appröaching…” = « Les bêtes approchent… » * Webber : “Doggies are coming!” = « Les toutous arrivent ! » * Walani : “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” = « J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. » * Warly : “That is the sound of hunger.” = « C’est le son de la faim. » * Wilbur : Bruits de singe * Woodlegs : “Whut be thet noise signallin’?” = « Qu’est-ce ça veut dire ce bruit ?» Combat Les Molosses sont suffisamment rapides pour ne pas pouvoir être distancés par le personnage s'il ne court pas sur une route ou ne possède pas de canne de marche. Ils mordent à chaque fois qu'ils sont à portée avec une pause avant chaque attaque. Il est possible d'esquiver l'attaque et de contre-attaquer mais l'action devient difficile lorsque le conflit implique plusieurs Molosses. Porter un vêtement ou un objet qui ralentit le personnage (comme une armure de marbre ou un sac en peau de cochon) augmentera considérablement les chances de se faire mordre. Le Molosse requiert deux coups de bâton de glace pour être gelé (à noter que les molosses bleus ne sont pas affecté par le bâton de glace). Tableau des coups nécessaires Attaques dans le mode Bac à sable Stratégies *Lorsqu'un Molosse exécute une attaque, réussie ou non, il cherche la cible la plus proche pour la prochaine attaque. Cela les rend facile à tuer lorsque le personnage se trouve près d'un troupeau de Boeufalos. En effet, les amener près d'un troupeau de Boeufalos qu'ils prendront pour cible déclenchera la colère de tous les Boeufalos aux alentours. *Une autre technique consiste à créer un piège comme par exemple un champ de mines abeille ou de pièges à dents et d'y placer le personnage, protégé par une armure et un casque pour qu'il attire les molosses sur ce dernier et y court le temps que tous les molosses soient tués. Toutefois il faut prévoir ces pièges dans des zones assez éloignées de la base ou de structures inflammables. Les dents lâchées par les molosses tués de cette manière peuvent servir à remplacer les pièges à dents donnant un système de défense renouvelable. *Chester peut aussi être utile en prenant les dégâts à la place du personnage. En effet, étant donné qu'il se déplace à la suite du personnage et que ces points de vie sont assez nombreux, il peut attirer l'attention de tous les molosses et être la victime de leur agressivité pendant que le personnage les tuera les uns à la suite des autres. Avec cette technique il y a tout de même lieu de surveiller Chester (le soigner si nécessaire à l'aide d'un objet de soin) et de le vider de toute viande qui tomberait au sol en cas de mors de Chester. Il est également à noter que quand Chester meurt, les Molosses seront immédiatement attiré vers le personnage. *Utiliser les marais pour des groupes de molosses de petite à moyenne taille est assez simple. En effet, les Molosses déclenchent l'apparition des tentacules et celles-ci sont agressives envers eux. Il est donc possible de faire attaquer les molosses par des tentacules. Si le groupe est trop grand, il se peut que la tentacule soit tuée. Ce qui en soit est également un bonus vu les chances de butin intéressant. Toutefois il faudra être prudent pour récupérer le butin laissé par les Molosses si le tentacule n'est pas tuée. Deux objets max avant de se replier et de revenir à la charge sinon le tentacule ressortira de terre et attaquera le personnage. Reign of Giants Dans le DLC Reign of Giants, les attaques durant le printemps verront apparaître les Molosses bleus et les attaques durant l'automne verront apparaître des Molosses rouges. Une nouvelle créature introduite dans RoG, le Varg, est une sorte de chef de meute qui peut faire accourir deux Molosses de toute sorte en hurlant. La couleur de ces deux Molosses dépendra de la saison. Les Molosses sortant des antres ne s'éloigneront généralement pas trop de ceux-ci et abandonneront rapidement la poursuite du personnage au contraire de ceux attaquant périodiquement. Toutefois si l'un d'eux est attaqué, les molosses à portée attaqueront le personnage et le poursuivront sur une distance considérable. Toutefois si le personnage parvient à les semer, ceux-ci retourneront à leurs antres. Shipwrecked Dans le contenu téléchargeable Shipwrecked, les Molosses sont remplacés par les Chien des mers si le personnage est sur une embarcation alors qu'ils devraient l'attaquer. Don't Starve Togehter Dans le jeu Don't Starve Together, un personnage tué par un Molosse classique et qui s'est donc transformé en fantôme peut le hanter ce qui lui donne une chance de se transformer en molosse bleu ou en Molosse rouge (50/50). Après sa transformation, le Molosse va paniquer durant plusieurs secondes avant de continuer son action précédente comme attaquer d'autres personnages. Galerie 185px-Chasedbyhounds.png|Wallpaper pour la sortie de Don't Starve Frozen_Hound.PNG|Un Hound gelé 185px-Hound_sleeping.png|Un hound dormant 185px-Corridor_of_Death_-_Imgur.jpg|Un piege a Hound 185px-Teeth_trapes.png|Un autre piege protegeant de toutes les directions Hound.png Red Hound.png 120px-Blue Hound.png 100px-Burning HellHound.png Hound.jpg 100px-Red Hound.png 100px-Hound.png en:hounda Catégorie:Mobs Catégorie:Monstres Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Aura de folie